Strained Hearts
by leonkuweenie
Summary: Heaven was supposed to be a calming place. But, when memories fill a certain programmers mind once he arrives, peace isn't exactly a word he'd chose for it.


Senpai ; I don't normally write sad stuff because I myself can't handle it and wow man do I suck at writing but idk I've had this idea for a while so why no t ?

super sad dangan ronpa babies

How odd.

Slender digits rose slowly, almost cautiously, sweeping over his soft chestnut tresses.

Where _was _he ?

Bright, wide caramel orbs flickered around to the bright place, various clouds and what not. If he hadn't been so confused, he was certain curiosity would have snipped him quickly. Teeth biting the insides of the programmers cheek, he layed gently on a soft surface, dainty legs crossed. Despite the oblivious thoguhts that clouded his mind, he felt unusually calm.

As though, he no longer needed to feel frightened anymore.

What _happened _?

A damp feeling on his head snapped the boy back into realization.

Was that-

**Blood **?

Suddenly, it felt like knots tied themselves onto his stomach, so blunt and with such force it caused the smaller male to double over slightly, his breath becoming ragged.

He was -

Realization was a horrible thing, indeed.

But how-

'Mondo, if you'd really let me, I'd like to learn how to become truly strong, like you!'

**Mondo**.

_**Mondo**_.

It happened in a flash, the petite male should have known in a second, that slight falter in the mans eyes. It wasn't hesitation, it was as though he snapped.

In a second, his voice boomed so loud-Chihiro almost had to cover his ears, flinching at the blunt outburst.

And **bam**.

When had he picked up that dumbell ?

Was he truly too focused on the way he harmed Mondo's feelings to realize that ?

No, he didn't want that to be the last memory of him.

Of them.

Fingertips already trembling, he hunched over. If it weren't for the excessive stream of tears sliding downwards of his sublte femine features, he wouldn't have realized he was crying.

Was Ishimaru okay ?

Did they find out the culprit ?

I-If they did, didn't that mean he-

The gentle 'Poof' sound alerted Chihiro in no time. Swiftly managing to get on his feet with little stumbling, he could have sworn the air was knocked out of his lungs as soon as he took a glance at his new companion.

"Huh- ? Tch, where the hell am I ?"

He's never felt to happy or terrified to hear that low, husky voice.

The Motorcyle gang leader stoof before him, hands clasping the back of his neck, obviously as confused as Chihiro not too long ago. Lips pulled into a small scowl upon not obtaining the answer, his buff figure turned slightly, and he froze.

Now, there weren't many things Mondo was afraid of, being in an infamous gang meant that most people knew when and when not to pick a fight with you, knew better then to mess with him or anyone in his crew, and definetly knew better then to mention his elder brother.

However, in this single move, he wouldn't be surprised if someone told him the room temperature drooped. Coldness swept over his bulky frame in a heartbeat, goosebumps tainting his skin, and it was times like these we was grateful he wore such a thick onyx coat.

How did he breath again ?

Oh, right. It was a little hard with the large lump in his throat.

Was this real ?

"C-Chihir-" He began, surprised when he heard his own usual loud voice turn low, breaking and coming out as shaky as he was.

Confusion overswept him at first, he hadn't even been able to finish his sentence when he felt pair of fragile, thin-like arms encircle around his waist.

"I-I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me!"

W-What ?

"Chihiro." He mumbled under his breath.

This was real.

They were really-

"I'm so sorry." Hearing those words again, he gazed down, taken back by the stream of tears rolling off the brunette's cheeks, digits clinging to the back of his coat tightly, vairious hiccups and gasps filled the unknown room.

"H-Hey now," He began, cheeks beginning to tint with a light pink ish hue. If there was one thing he despised and overall hated, it was seeing others cry.

Especially if he cared for them.

"I-I just wanted to become _**strong**_," He continued, burrying his features onto his chest, and even from that view he could see how hard his smaller friend was trying, trying too hard to push back the endless supply of tears.

Guilt stabbed him harder then he'd anticipated for. Absent mindedly, large, thick arms slid around the programmers waist, quite slowly too, almost as though if he added any more pressure or slid his arms too quickly, he'd shatter him, and he'd be gone.

Forever.

"But you _**are**_, who told ya' otherwise ? You gotta be one hell of a strong guy if you're holding in such emotions, I don't think even I can-" Goddamn it, swearing under his breath once his voice threatened to crack, teeth pulled his lower lip harshly. But even with such an attempt, Mondo could sense his vision blurr, hissing once the tears slid.

"I-I never wanted to hurt you, I-I'm so sorry, t-this is all my fault, I-I shouldn't have bothered you in t-the first place!" Hearing Chihiro yell wasn't on the list he'd think was possible, but there it was, screaming out for forgivness when it should have been the other way around.

Eyes narrowing, he immediatly crouched down, arms gripping his shoulders with a firm grasp, meeting the boy at eye level.

"_**Hey**_. You fuckin' stop that right now, dammn it Chihiro! You think I'll be able to accept that ? Fuck, I-I should be the one apologizin', what kind of fuckin' lunatic am I ? You didn't do anything wrong. I-I'm just, glad. Glad I get to be fuckin' here, with you. You know how terrible it was ? Being reminded for what I did ta ya' ? Kid, I never meant to hurt ya, I couldn't-"

By now the tears had thankfuly stopped, but a slightly perplexed man blinked feebly, inclining his head to one side, bringing up his hands to cup the biker's complex gently, eyebrows knitting together upon hearing the jumbled out mess that escaped Mondo's lips.

"Tch, I'm probably not makin' any damn sense, b-but, I'm...happy. If I couldn't live without ya', I'm much happier bein' here with ya', dead. At least this way, we're safe, ya know ? And like hell I'll let anythin' happen to you, you understand ?" Eyes avoided eyecontact while the gang leader spoke, now in a much gentler tone. He seemed almost nevous, but the image seemed highly appealing to the man he was grasping.

Well, if he was going to start beginning to be strong, he might as well start now, yeah ?

"I-I'm happy too! H-Happy that you're h-here with me. Mondo," Fingers began to toy with the hems of his shirt, tongue in his cheek. "B-Being strong...I-It's about taking risks too, Ne ?" He murmured softly, not minding the sudden lack of space between the two. Foreheads comfortably pressed against one anothers, the tougher male merely grunted as a 'Yes.'

"T-Then, l-let me take risks, with you," He exclaimed, determined. Fists timidly curled into knuckles, he lifted up his head higher, eyes clamped close while his own heartbeat thumped loudly in his ribcage, booming through his ears.

Feeling the susprisingly soft lips of the devious male, a small squeak tangled up in his throat, already sensing the heat radiate off his cheeks, palms covering them as an attempt to cool down, not bothering to make eyecontact after pulling such a stunt.

Bewildered and slightly amused, a playful smirk curved onto the edges of Mondo's lips, shakinghis head with a chuckle. "You gotta learn how to kiss, Kid, that was terrible." He joked, extending out his thumb and index finger, tilting his chin backwards. "Don't worry, I'll teach ya how." Despite the embarassed squirming, a laughter threatened to be heard. Placing chaste kisses over the other male's cheek toyingly, a loud, sharper voice caught there attention.

"You there! No displaying public affection! It migh trigger some- Eh ? M-Mondo ? C-Chihiro-san ?"

Eyes rolling into the back of his skull, the rebelious teen huffed, letting his embrace go in order for Chihiro to cover his face.

"Great. We'll see how this shit plays out. C'mon, we better go talk to him before he starts handin' out his fake detentions." The leader mumbled, getting up and quietly intertwining their fingers together.

It felt like a long time since the meek boy had smiled.

It felt nice, to smile again.

Finally reunited.


End file.
